Summoning Mishap
by Mumei Mu
Summary: While training with summon jutsu, Naruto accidentally summon a group of girls, no thank to Jiraiya, and they are stuck with him...Not that they mind, thank to some side effects. Now Jiraiya is worshiping the ground Naruto walk on because he summoned his own harem and there is nothing that Naruto can stop it.


**I present you one of the latest story, Summoning Mishap! A Naruto x few X-over fanfic!**

**Short chapter because it's a prologue**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ero-Sennin, I really don't see any point in doing that." Naruto grumbled as he went through handseals, "Why do I have to repeat the handseals for kuchiyose no jutsu?"

"Because, gaki, you have to pull it off as smooth and swift as you can when you're in middle of battle." Jiraiya replied, sitting on a boulder behind the grumbling genin. "Then after that, you're gonna learn how to summon a certain type of toads."

"We have been on travel for a month and I haven't learned a jack shit!" The blonde genin growled annoyingly, "I want to learn bunch of powerful jutsu and get stronger so I can bring…"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that many times." The toad sage rolled his eyes as he tuned the muttering genin out for a bit before he get a idea that would put Naruto in his place by giving him a little startle to teach him a lesson. "…BAM!" Jiraiya suddenly clap loudly with a mighty shout and it was enough to startle the genin in middle of his handseal training. What Jiraiya don't see is that Naruto accidentally make four absurd-ish handseals but he did sense his chakra flaring up.

"W-What the hell, Ero…" Naruto barely turn around before he hears something pop above him and he look up to see a large poofing smoke. "Wha…"

"You accidentally summoned a toad so I'd get out of the way if I was…" Jiraiya smirked before he witness something unpredictable when something drop out of smoke and crash Naruto under weight…Of seven girls. Seven cute and hot babes. "Y-Y-You…D-Did you just summoned these girls?!" Jiraiya dropped his jaw at the groaning pile of bodies before he suddenly went through handseals, "I SUMMON YOU, HAREM OF SEXY SUPERMODELS!" Five random female toads appeared before he send them back, "Dammit! How do you do it, gaki?!"

How he did it was because of four nonsense handseals and flare of Kyuubi's chakra, due to his furiousness and startle. The first two seals reach out into multiverse to random people in random universe and bring them to the summoner, permanently trap them in the summoner's world for good. The last two seals are pretty interesting, it create a special bond between the summoner and summons and bind their lifetime together…In other words, the seals cause the summoned girls to have attraction for Naruto, their summoner, but it start out small and will develop over time to point where they will love him and only him…A information that no one know and will never discover it.

"W-W-What the hell?" One of the girls groaned with a wince as everyone struggled to get off each other, "H-How did I get here…" She looked at the others as they finally get up with some stumbles, "And who are you guys?"

"I…I was practicing with handseals for kuchiyose no jutsu until Pervy Sage startle me." Naruto rubbed a bump on his head with a wince, he don't know which one hit his head when they fall on him. "Sorry, I…I think I summoned you guys by accident? I'm not sure…I mean, I only can summon toads." Several of the girls raised their eyebrows at him with different expressions, "Oh, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and this old man behind me is Pervy Sage."

"Hey, it's Jiraiya, the toad sage!" Jiraiya shouted at his student with twitching eyebrow.

"Kotatsu Tamaki." The girl, the one who spoke early, said.

"Mizuki." A tall muscular woman raised her hand up slightly while looking around at her surrounding confusingly.

"Reiju." A slim young woman with pink hair replied.

"I'm Yaoyorozu Momo." A teenager girl said slightly nervous, her eyes shift everywhere as she stands on guard. She slowly relax when it appear that she wasn't in any danger.

"Um, I'm Levy." A petite young woman glanced between everyone with wonder.

"I am Kohaku." A blonde teenager in a blue dress with strange high stone shoes introduced.

"And I'm Mimosa." A voluptuous teenager with wavy reddish-orange hair smiled kindly.

"Excuse me…" Mizuki kept her hand up, "Where are we?"

"We're in Hi no Kuni, near the border of Kawa no Kuni." Jiraiya said and the girls stared at him with different reactions, mostly confusion.

"…And where is it in…?" Momo asked, "The country?"

"Ninji." The toad sage answered.

"What's Ninji?" Naruto looked up to his teacher confusingly.

"That is the name of our continent!" Jiraiya bonked him on head, "How do you not know the name of place we live in?!"

"Hey, no one told me that and it was never mentioned in classes!" The genin glared at him before he crossed his arms with tilted head, "I think?" The sennin sighed at that, great, another thing he need to cover on with.

"…A-A-A-And the name of this world is…?" Levy asked with widened eyes and the group look very worried by that.

"Um, Terra, I believe." The toad sage rubbed his chin in deep thought, "But the truth is it don't have a name…To my knowledge."

"How about Earth?" Naruto suggested.

"Pfft, why would we name our planet after an element?" Jiraiya threw his hands up with a snort, "We should name it Water instead, because there's ocean everywhere. Or how about Elemental, because the elements are everywhere around us."

"Ooh, that's good one!" The genin's eyes lit up.

"That was sarcasm, gaki!" The toad sennin smacked his face, "We do not name our planet after element!" He cupped his chin with a pause, "…Can we?"

"…W-W-Where is Japan?" Momo asked.

"A what?" One of the girls looked at her oddly.

"Kingdom of Clover?" Mimosa whispered.

"…Kingdom of what?" Another girl asked.

"…Fiore?" Levy asked nervously.

"…Fio-what?" Jiraiya crossed his arms with raised eyebrow.

"Grand Line?" Reiju asked, "One Piece?"

"What does a swimsuit have to do with Grand Line?" Naruto blinked, "And what's Grand Line?"

"…I think we're in different world." Levy's legs give out under her

"…ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD?!" Tamaki clutched her head with a scream and several girls look very alarmed.

"H-H-Hey, calm down, you all…" Mizuki laughed nervously, "T-They can send us back to our worlds…" Her head turned to the shinobi, "Can you?"

Naruto turn his head to his teacher as Jiraiya scratch his chin, "Um…Mmmm…" The ero-sennin shrugged with his hands, "I don't know? You're the first case, it never happened before." He looked at Naruto, "Can you do it by cancel it?"

"I'll try." Naruto crossed his fingers, "KAI!" Nothing happened, "…KAI!" Still nothing, "Um, no? Now what?"

"…Look like you all are stuck here until I figure something out." Jiraiya turned to them with a head scratch.

"…FUCK!" Tamaki cussed.

"W-W-Where will we go?" Levy stuttered before her eyes widened, "W-W-W-Where will we stay? W-What about money? And…"

"Don't worry, you can come with us and we'll pay for everything." Naruto scratched his head guilty, "I mean, it's my fault you guys are stuck here. You can stick with us until we figure out how to fix it."

"A-Are you sure about that?" Mimosa asked him timidly.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded rapidly before he looks up to his teacher.

"Yeah, like he said, we can help you out until then." Jiraiya crossed his arms with a nod. 'I can't wait until we come across a hot spring and I'll get all materials! I mean, look at these bodies! Hehehehe!'

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to accept your help." Momo smiled softly at Naruto and the others nod with her.

"Great! We'll try everything to get you all back home…Oh, and be careful when you go to hot spring or take bath because he'll peek on you." The genin pointed at Jiraiya, "He's a pervert."

"HEY, I'M NOT PERVERT!" Jiraiya bonked him again, "I'M SUPER PERVERT!"

"…Oh, I see…" Almost all girls narrowed their eyes at him.

"Why are you proud of that?" Naruto asked, "I mean, what's great about peeking on girls when they take bath."

"Haha, you'll know when I give you the talk." Jiraiya laughed with hands on his hip, "You're going to hit your puberty soon and it's up to me to teach you the wonderful way of per…" A staff smashes onto his head, knocking him down with a hard crash and he feel several feet stomping on his back with no mercy.

"Naruto, come here with me." Reiju guide the genin away with a sweet smile as the girls take care of the pervert, "Let the girls give him some good scolding about acting like a lecher around a child."

"I'm not a child, I'm thirteen." Naruto looked up to her with a childish pout before he blink again, "What does he mean when he said the talk? And what's puberty?"

"We'll talk about that later." The blushing pinkette coughed into her fist, "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself first?"

"HELP ME, NARUTO, THEY ARE SQUASHING MY…AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jiraiya's bloodcurdling scream echoed in the background for miles and miles.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of SM!**

**Naruto accidentally summon seven girls, no thank to Jiraiya, and they are stuck in his world! And at same time, they won't help but to feel drawn to Naruto over time…All because of four random handseals! Thank, Jiraiya, for startle him! How will everything turn out for them?**

**Here's the list of the girls and where they come from**

**Momo Yaoyorozu (MHA)**

**Levy McGarden (Fairy Tail)**

**Reiju Vinsmoke (One Piece)**

**Tamaki Kotatsu (Enen no Shouboutai)**

**Kohaku (Dr. Stone)**

**Mimosa Vermillion (Black Clover)**

**Mizuki/Captain Mizuki (One Punch Man)**

**Why I chose them? Rare. Rare. You all know me.**

**How will the girls deal with their situation? How will they get closer to Naruto? Will Jiraiya figure out how to get them back home or not? Better question, will the pervert survive their wrath since they don't like perverts very much? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be summoned to random worlds.**


End file.
